


Flinthamilton tumblr prompts

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Non canon compliant, Rimming, a teeny tiny bit of choking, face fucking, tumblr promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Collection of tumblr prompts





	Flinthamilton tumblr prompts

_**Anonymous asked: flinthamilton porn request. Thomas rimming James who had no idea about such a thing.** _

Thomas is hovering over him, his right hand sliding over the planes of James’s stomach. James feels his muscles quiver under the touch, he’s flushed, sweat dotting his forehead, his cock is so hard it aches. Thomas had woken him up earlier with soft kisses and wandering hands. James feels as if he’s been here on this precipice of not enough and too much for ages, but he doesn’t want it to stop either. He never wants to be anywhere but right here under Thomas’s hands and mouth. Thomas makes him so desperate. 

He knows exactly where and how and when to touch to drive James completely crazy. He goes down to his left elbow, his tongue tracing the shell of James’s ear. James shivers, a soft moan breaking free as goosebumps pop up. His tongue continues to trail down and then under his ear, biting into the sensitive skin. James arches his neck, let’s Thomas suck at his throat. Fire burns in his belly, his legs feel leaden, his whole body heavy with arousal.

Thomas’s right hand slides further down, cupping James in his palm. James pushes up into the touch, his cock head skidding over Thomas’s fingers. Thomas moves further down, the tip of his middle finger brushing over James’s hole. James bucks, his legs spreading further, the invitation clear. Thomas is the only man James has ever let into his body and Thomas makes it so good every time that just the memory of it is enough to heat his blood when they’re apart.

“I want to taste you. I want to put my tongue here.” Thomas presses in with a single finger. James is still slick from the evening before and the burn of it makes James shudder, but his mind gets stuck on Thomas’s words.

James jerks his head back to stare at Thomas. “You’re not serious.”

“I’m incredibly serious. Has no one ever?” Thomas continues to move his finger in and out in a maddeningly slow rhythm that has James trying to get more touch.

“Of course not. It’s…” James trails off unsure which word he should use to keep from insulting Thomas.

“It’s what? Dirty?” Thomas chuckles softly, “It’s fucking filthy and I’m desperate to have you that way.”

James doesn’t really know what to say. He’s yet to deny Thomas something he’s asked for but the thought of Thomas’s mouth _there_ makes him slightly uncomfortable.Thomas slides down his body, his mouth sucking kisses along James’s stomach as he goes. His tongue dips into the cut of his hipbone, across his pelvic bone. All of it making James harder with every second.

Thomas crosses his hands over James’s stomach, his head resting on top of them, “Let me try, and if you really don’t like it, I’ll stop.” James hesitates, but then nods, still a bit unsure, his trust in Thomas has always been unwavering.

He licks a long stripe up James’s cock, suckles at the head, his tongue probing the slit. James sighs in pleasure, his hand riffling through the back of Thomas’s hair as he presses into Thomas’s mouth.

He moves his mouth down, his tongue caressing James’s balls, licking through the dense hair before taking them in his mouth and sucking gently. James’s body bucks, a soft cry leaving his lips at how good it feels. He strokes his fingers through Thomas’s hair, petting him.

Thomas pulls James’s legs over his shoulders, gets his hands under James’s ass, pulling him apart and lifting him slightly, he looks up, their eyes meeting as James lifts his head.

James feels the wet, rough drag of a tongue over his hole and a shock of pleasure rushes through him.

“Oh.” James’s body jolts. He feels himself starting to pant. He hadn’t expected that. It’s like fire licking up his spine. His hole flutters and his hips involuntarily push back against Thomas.

James feels his eyes slide closed, his head dropping back to the bed with a moan as Thomas does it again and again. Soft little kitten licks and the pressure of Thomas’s tongue against his rim. Thomas licks from the base of his balls all the way down and back and James nearly comes off the bed.

“Should I stop?” James can hear the smug amusement in his tone and he absolutely does not care.

James picks his head up and looks down, his vision is hazy, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Thomas’s only response is to put his mouth back on James’s body. The way it feels is so unexpected he has no defense against it, can’t contain the way his body is shaking and pressing back for more, his breath stuttering, his heart pounding in his ears.

He feels so wet, so exposed, he can’t stop shivering, his body bucking and rolling each time Thomas’s tongue touches him. He can’t seem to remember why he thought this was a bad idea. Thomas’s teeth scrape over his rim and James tosses his head back on a loud moan because _yes_ , the sting added to the soft tickling pressure is the perfect combination.

He feels Thomas hum against him, the vibration traveling straight to his cock. He can feel himself leaking against his stomach, a tiny puddle forming in his belly button. Thomas’s tongue breaches him and James loses his breath. His fingers tighten in Thomas’s hair as he shoves back roughly. Lightening is striking in his brain, pleasure the likes of which he’s never know travels a circuit in his veins. He hears himself gasping for breath as Thomas works his tongue in as far as it will go.

Thomas pulls him hard against his face, he moans and James nearly shouts, his tongue licking deeper. He plants his feet on the bed, his back bowing, trying to get more. Two of Thomas’s fingers tap his bottom lip and James opens immediately. He sucks and licks at Thomas’s fingers, gets them wet with his spit. When Thomas pulls them back James knows where they’re going and an anticipatory shiver races through him. Thomas slides them in fast, his tongue licking around the rim.

“Yes, God, yes.”

Thomas fucks in with his fingers quickly and James has never been more thankful that Thomas can read him so well. James doesn’t need gentle and Thomas knows it. Thomas pulls out and before James can even voice a protest, Thomas flips him, pulls him up to his knees and gets his mouth back on James’s hole.

James goes down to his forearms, the sheets clenched between his teeth as he cries out. Thomas’s tongue stabs in, licking as deeply as he can go. He bites and sucks at James’s rim, his hands holding James open. James is fucking back against him, his body one giant raw nerve ending. Thomas presses his fingers back in and it’s so fucking good. James presses his forehead to the mattress, his fingers curling over the top edge, his knuckles turning white as he fucks back against Thomas.

Thomas fits his tongue between his fingers, licks around them, flicking over his rim. James reaches back, grabs Thomas by the hair and shoves his hips backward, riding Thomas’s face and fingers, body rocking, greedily taking what Thomas will give him. Thomas reaches deep with his middle finger, he rubs back and forth, back and forth, his tongue licking over and around James’s hole.

James’s knees skid out from under him, opening himself wider, Thomas’s fingers slip deeper and James’s vision whites out, his body seizes, a broken moan working its way out as his cock twitches twice and then wets down his stomach and the sheets beneath him. His whole body is shaking, he doesn’t think he can lift his head, his breathing ragged and choppy. His body starts to sag but Thomas wraps an arm under his hips, the other reaching under the pillow. He comes back with a small tin. He scoops the cream up with his fingers.

There’s a brief pause and then the blunt head of his cock is pushing in and James moans again, the stretch feels amazing. He’s over sensitive and it makes him whimper but he wants it. He feels himself opening further, feels every inch of Thomas sinking into him, thick and hot and perfect. Thomas gives him a few second and then he’s moving, quick, sharp thrusts that make James gasp. He gets up on his hands and works himself back against Thomas, taking him as deep as he can. Thomas licks over his shoulder, his teeth biting at the skin, sucking a bruise at the surface.

“So good, you feel so fucking good.” Thomas’s voice is raw, gritty. His hands are squeezing on James’s hips, nails digging in.

Thomas is fucking him hard, his hips slamming against James’s ass, pushing him up the bed. James squeezes around him and Thomas gasps, hips stuttering. “Next time you’re going to sit on my face and fuck yourself on my tongue.” Thomas barely manages to get the words out before James feels slick heat deep in his ass. Thomas grinds in, tiny little circles of his hips until there’s nothing left. Thomas’s body covers his, pushes him flat to the bed, his panted breath ghosting across James’s neck. They lay there for a long time before Thomas slides off to the side and pulls James back against him.

“Thank you.”

James laughs, “I’m pretty sure I should be thanking you.

Thomas just presses his lips to the back of James’s neck before dropping off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_**[ellelan](http://ellelan.tumblr.com/) asked: general,92: “ Are you drunk? ”-flinthamilton** _

 

Three months ago James got a new neighbor. James really only knows him peripherally, despite his libido telling him he’d like to know him intimately. On the day he moved in Thomas had introduced himself with a strong handshake, _Thomas Hamilton, pediatric oncologist_ , he’d smiled at James, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He had assured James that he wouldn’t have to worry about Thomas being loud. He spent a lot of time at work and was long past throwing wild parties.

They pass each other roughly three times a week and the occasional, Saturday, when Thomas is just back from his daily run. This evening as James is walking up the street from the butcher, he sees Thomas sitting on the shared steps of their brick row house with a cigarette in one hand and glass in the other. 

As James gets closer he notices that Thomas is still in his scrubs from the hospital, and he’s swaying where he sits. James approaches and nods. When their eyes meet, Thomas’s are red rimmed and bleary. James sets his bag just inside his door and against his better judgment takes a spot next to Thomas on the stoop. 

“Rough day?”

Thomas shrugs, and downs the rest of the amber liquid. He produces a bottle from the other side of him and refills his glass, sloshing liquid over his hand. Thomas smiles at him as he leans closer and James get a strong whiff of alcohol when Thomas says, “You have very pretty eyelashes.” His voice is slurred and slow.

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe.” His brows furrow slightly, “I think I am. It’s been awhile.” Thomas sounds almost surprised. James can’t help but think it’s kind of adorable. Before he can say anything else, Thomas continues.

“You know what the worst part of this job is? Besides losing a patient?” James can only shake his head.

“There’s a moment, when you tell a parent that their child has cancer where you can see the rawest form of terror you’ll ever see. Their minds go to the darkest place possible and then they look at you, with your degree and your years of experience and they put all of their faith in you, with the expectation that you will save their child. That you’ll be able keep them from losing their entire reason for living.” Thomas takes a long drag from the cigarette in his left hand before tossing it out to the street. “Sometimes you can, and sometimes you can’t.” Thomas goes to take another drink and James takes the glass from his hand. 

“I think you’ve had enough of that.” James reaches across Thomas for the bottle and sets both on the other side of himself.

“You want to talk about it?” James has no fucking idea what he could possibly say to make Thomas feel better, but he can’t stand the defeated set of his shoulders. Thomas shakes his head. They sit in silence for another ten minutes until Thomas heaves himself up. He stumbles and nearly takes a header down the steps.

James catches him around the waist and pulls Thomas’s body against his to keep him from falling. Thomas looks over at him, a small smile on his lips, “My hero.”

James barks out a laugh and he feels his cheeks heat up. “Come on, I’ll help you in so you don’t maim yourself.”

He manages to get Thomas into his side of the building and onto the couch. He goes to the kitchen and after several misses finds the cabinet with the glasses. He fills one with water and takes it back to the living room. He crosses the threshold in time to see Thomas working his top over his head. James misses a step and his breath stutters. He’d known Thomas was fit, but son of a bitch, he hadn’t been prepared for what he sees. Thomas’s upper body is the color of melted caramel, his chest and abdomen are a solid wall of muscle, clearly defined abs, dark, flat nipples, light blond hair under his arms that matches the soft trail leading south that starts just under his belly button. James’s mouth goes dry and he freezes where he stands.

Thomas looks up and sees him in the doorway and another smile lifts the corners of his mouth. James moves forward once again his hand outstretched offering the glass of water. Thomas takes it, his fingers sliding over James’s and James feels it like a punch.

James can’t take his eyes off of Thomas’s throat as he swallows, adam’s apple bobbing, his neck elongated. All James can think about is sinking his teeth into the smooth skin. James has to get out of here. When Thomas sets the glass down on the table in front of him. He runs his thumb over his bottom lip as he takes James in from head to toe. When Thomas tries to stand again he wobbles and catches his shin on the coffee table. James reaches him before he hits the ground.

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

“Alright I think it’s time for you to lie down for the evening.”

James gets him into his bedroom and undressed before almost lowering him into bed. He covers Thomas and just as he’s about to leave, Thomas grabs his wrist. He pulls James down just as he leans up. His lips slide against James’s. His mouth is soft and seeking and James lets it go on for longer than he should before pulling back.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were into men.”

“I am, but I prefer them sober and able to fully consent.”

Thomas’s eyes linger on James’s body, “Oh, I’m definitely consenting.”

James can’t help but laugh as Thomas waggles his eyebrows. “See me again tomorrow when you’re sober and I’ll say yes.”

Thomas hums as his eyelids start drooping. “You think I’ll forget but I won’t.”

“Then prove me wrong.”

James doesn’t get a reply and when he looks at Thomas again his eyes are closed and his face has smoothed out. He looks younger, completely carefree. The lines from earlier erased. James thinks its the way he should always look. He can’t resist placing a single kiss on Thomas’s cheek before he leaves.

Hours later James hears pounding on the door and he realizes its not even light out yet. A quick glance at his clock shows it’s 4:22am. He throws off the blankets and makes his way to his door. When he answers it, it’s Thomas. He’s in nothing but boxer shorts. His hair is rumpled, there’s a pillow crease on his cheek and he’s still bleary eyed.

“It’s tomorrow. And the offer still stands. And I want a date or twelve.”

James can only laugh.

Thomas pushes his way in, “Also four more hours of sleep, preferably curled around you.”

He follows Thomas to his bedroom. Thomas climbs in and holds the blanket up. James crawls in next to him, his back to Thomas’s chest. Thomas’s arm comes over his stomach and his nose nestles into the back of James’s neck. Thomas is asleep almost immediately. It takes James a little longer but eventually he relaxes back into Thomas’s body. They don’t leave his bed for a solid twelve hours, not all of them spent sleeping.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: do you accept fic requests or are you overwhelmed with them? if you accept them, can i ask for flinthamilton porn? early into their relationship, james is still a bit strung up, they are in bed and thomas is sitting between his legs and jerks him off? something like that? please?** _

 

Thomas knocks softly, just a few raps with his knuckles and waits. James opens the door, a soft smile on his face. He’s in his stocking feet, breeches, and a nightshirt. Thomas is struck once again by the fact that he has never wanted someone the way he wants James. Thomas hurries into James’s flat and closes the door softly before leaning back against it and crooking his finger.

James presses against him with a small smile and a beautiful flush that Thomas will never get tired of seeing. This is only the third time they’ve been together and everything is still brand new but it’s more than obvious how much James wants him despite the fact that James has a hard time relaxing and letting himself go. Everything between them has been electric, thoroughly satisfying, even if their encounters have been quieter and less energetic than Thomas had hoped for. He’s here to change that. He just needs to find a way to get James to let go.

Thomas strips them quickly, mouths attached, tongues tangled together as Thomas moves him backward toward the bed. He gets James under him, bodies sliding against one another. He’s completely taken with the way James is built. Smaller in stature than Thomas, but almost wider in the shoulders. James is so full bodied, his chest big and muscular. His neck thick and strong under Thomas’s mouth. He could spend hours alone sucking along the tendons in James’s neck, listening to him moan and cry out every time Thomas hits the right spot. Thomas is no shirk, but James, James is something else. He’s so strong and solid that just the thought of his body makes Thomas ache.

James is hard against hip, wet at the tip, but as soon as Thomas’s hands stray below his waist James tenses up. It’s happened both times previously and Thomas is still confused. He pulls back from James’s body and sits cross legged between his legs. He runs his hands up and down James’s thighs, his nails scraping gently.

James lifts his head, a question on his face as he reaches for Thomas.

“Why are you so tense?” Thomas lifts both of James’s legs so his feet are flat and his knees are bent. He leans over and licks across James’s left knee before kissing it softly.

James’s eyes cut away from him briefly, “I’m not.”

“James, you’re strung so tight I’m surprised you haven’t strained something.” When no answer is forthcoming Thomas continues, “I know it’s not because you don’t want this and it’s fairly obvious you’ve done this before, so that leaves me as the problem. It’s something about me.”

James’s eyes immediately snap back to his, “No.” His voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

“Then what?” Thomas drapes James’s thighs over his before reaching forward and thumbing the head of James’s softening cock. He rubs over the tip, squeezing the slit before trailing his fingers down the shaft.

James’s eyelashes flutter at the touch, his mouth parting on a soft puff of air before he answers, “It’s never been like this before.”

“Like this?” Thomas pulls his hand back, licks over his fingers and palm to wet them down before taking James’s cock in his fist. He strokes slowly, down and then up pulling the foreskin over James’s cock head.

James gasps, “It’s always been…fuck…it’s always been backrooms or alleys, quick and dirty. Not nice, just a way to get off.”

Thomas lets go of James’s cock, James whines softly. Thomas slides his fingers through the hair at the base. Dragging his fingers over James’s balls he weighs them in his palm before tugging gently. James’s body jerks, a low moan slipping past his lips, hips pushing into Thomas’s touch.

“And this makes you nervous?”

Thomas leans forward, licks a single stripe up James’s cock.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” James grits out.

Thomas tips a vial of oil into his palm before reaching for James’s cock once more. He drags his palm slowly along the underside gripping James tightly at the base. James’s hips twitch up, his head rolling to the side as he huffs out a breath.

“This,” Thomas slides his hand quickly up and down James’s shaft, his fingers squeezing the length of him, “You. You’re all I want, James. I don’t have any ulterior motive. I just want to touch you, taste you. I want to make you feel good. I want to make you feel the way _I_ feel when I’m with you.”

James’s eyes meet his, the look searching. Thomas can almost feel the wariness leaking out of James’s body bit by bit as they continue to stare at one another. James leans up and Thomas meets him halfway. The kiss is gentle, subdued considering where Thomas has his hand. When Thomas feels the last thread of tension bleed out, he pushes James to his back.

He settles himself back between James’s thighs, “Have I ever told you that I think you have the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen.”

“Seen a lot of them, have you?” James tucks one arm under his head, his mouth turning up in a slow, sensual smile.

“Enough.” Thomas smiles back wickedly before wrapping his mouth around the head of James’s cock as his hand pumps the shaft.

“Fucking hell, Thomas.” James’s hand catches in his hair, his palm flat against the back of Thomas’s head as his hips push up.

Thomas’s hums his approval and James moans as a small burst of fluid hits Thomas’s tongue. He loves the salty taste of James’s skin, he loves the thick feel of his cock. Thomas hadn’t been lying, James has one of the prettiest cocks he’s ever seen. Perfectly straight and smooth, a single fat vein running the length. He fits perfectly in Thomas’s mouth, stretching his lips just right. He could suck James for hours and never get tired of the feel of him. Thomas pulls off to lick through the dense auburn hair, his tongue making circles, his hand slowing to create a maddening circuit, up, over the head and then down. Just enough touch, just enough pressure to be good, but not nearly enough.

Thomas licks down across James’s balls, takes them into his mouth, gets them wet, sucking each one separately and then together. James bucks against him, one hand in Thomas’s hair trying to drag his mouth back up, the other fisted by his hip in the bedding. Thomas looks up James’s body and his own cock twitches at the picture James creates.

He is so goddamn beautiful that Thomas can hardly manage to believe he gets to have him like this. Thomas thinks he needs another pair of hands. He wants to touch him everywhere at once. James’s head is tilted back, his back slightly arched, mouth open and panting. His nipples are pebbled and Thomas can’t resist. He reaches up, flicks one with his finger and James nearly shouts, body shuddering hard.

“Please. Thomas, please.” James’s voice is ragged.The tone makes Thomas shiver. It’s the most vocal James has been so far and Thomas wants more of it.

Thomas takes the bud between his fingers and tugs. James hisses out a breath and his cock gets harder where it rests against Thomas’s tongue. Thomas suckles at him, tongue licking into the slit, hand still working the shaft. James’s hands grab his head and his hips shove up, his cock sliding past Thomas’s teeth. Thomas can’t help but moan at James finally taking what he wants. Thomas let’s James use his mouth for several minutes before he pulls back.

“No, please, please.” His hips push up still looking for friction.

James is nearly frantic, his head shoots up, his eyes glazed, mouth bitten raw, color high in his cheeks. Thomas presses a hand to James’s stomach, flattening him to bed. He reaches for Thomas but Thomas avoids him. He moves his hand faster, adds a little more oil making the slide easier. He tightens his fist and says, “Show me.”

James’s hand covers his, he builds a faster rhythm, a tight squeeze and twist over the head. His hand falls away as Thomas finds the right combination. Thomas sits up quickly, leans backs and pulls James over him so that he’s straddling Thomas’s chest, “I want you to come on me.”

James sucks in a sharp breath as he takes his cock in his hand. Thomas can’t look away from the blur of it. His hands trail up James’s chest, he plucks at James’s nipples before rubbing over them. James is gasping above him, hips rocking into his fist. There’s sweat sliding down his neck, catching in the hair between his pecs. Thomas runs his finger through the honey blond hair, he tugs gently and James’s head goes back on a low moan, his hand stripping his cock faster, squeezing harder at the head.

Thomas can feel James’s legs start to shake where they’re pressed against Thomas’s sides, James’s head snaps up, eyes barely open, bottom lip pulled between his teeth before his mouth drops open, gasping as his hand concentrates on the head. James’s whole body bucks and then hot drops of fluid land on Thomas’s chest, his cheek, his neck. James strokes himself until there’s nothing left, body shivering, soft little grunts of pleasure filtering down to Thomas’s ears.

James sits back, his ass directly over Thomas’s rock hard cock. Thomas moans at the hot feel of James’s skin against his cock head. James collects the come that had landed on Thoma’s check. He feeds it to Thomas. He licks at James’s thumb, swirling over the tip. James’s eyes are still dark and hot where they’re centered on Thomas’s mouth.

James rocks his hips, his ass sliding along the length of Thomas’s cock. James rests his full weight on Thomas, the crack of his ass swallowing Thomas’s cock. Thomas’s hips jerk up with a moan. James feels so fucking good against him. Another shudder wracks James’s body as he starts rolling his hips, the sweat on his body making the slide easy as he rests his hands on Thomas’s chest.  Thomas lifts his hips just as James pushes down.

“Oh.” James sighs as Thomas’s cock head catches on his rim. He grinds down and Thomas is drowning in pleasure. His breath stutters out as James moves faster, his ass sliding along Thomas’s cock creating the simulation of fucking. Thomas’s hands grip James’s hips, pulling him down harder and tighter against Thomas’s body. He bends his knees, plants his feet and pushes up, fucking against James frantically. His head digs into the bed, shoulders taking his weight as his back arches.

“Faster, James, faster, please.” James rubs down against him hard, his hips snap back and forth moving so quickly now that he’s breathing hard and choppy. Thomas starts to shakes, his vision going grey, “Yes, like that. Oh, oh, fuck yes.” Thomas’s body seizes, freezes in a high arch, fingers splaying wide as his breath stops for several long seconds and then he’s painting the underside of James’s body, the jets hard enough to hit the bottom of James’s balls. He gasps once, a tremor starting in his toes and working its way up into a full body shudder before he falls back to the bed panting.

James folds into him, head buried in Thomas’s neck, breath ghosting across his skin, _I’m falling in love with you_ , Thomas thinks silently, but James isn’t ready for that yet, he’s barely ready for this, so Thomas just holds him close, and bites his tongue

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: I love it when I can feel you squeeze around me + Thomas/James if you can? I love your writing so much.** _

 

Three fucking months apart and Thomas is desperate. He’s been on edge all evening. Twitchy and unsettled from the very second James had appeared. He’s right there before Thomas, in that uniform, commanding attention and respect, driving Thomas mad. Thomas had paced the floor, hands behind his back, unable to touch him, unable to taste him properly. He barely waits until Miranda has shown Peter out before he’s advancing on James, pushing him against the desk and sealing their mouths together. James opens under him instantly. Thomas swallows his moan as his tongue sweeps into James’s mouth. He can taste the pastry and the brandy they’d had earlier. He licks and sucks at James’s tongue until there’s nothing left but the dizzying taste of James himself. 

The rough scratch of James’s new facial hair isn’t something that Thomas had been prepared to like, but like it he does. He can’t wait to feel the scrape of it on his thighs. The thought alone is enough to distract him from hearing the doors being closed behind them. His fingers work the buttons and tabs on James’s uniform quickly, almost an expert at it now as James mewls under him. First he tosses James’s clothes away and then his own until he has skin against skin. He shivers at how good it feels.

James is hot to the touch, the hair on his chest rasping against Thomas’s bare skin. He rubs himself against James, needs to feel him everywhere. He turns James so that he’s facing Thomas’s desk. Thomas drops to his knees, spreads James’s cheeks and licks over him. James bucks, a low moan filtering down to Thomas’s ears. He does it again and again until James is pushing back to meet him, legs shaking as he tries desperately to spread them further, to get Thomas’s tongue deeper inside him. His hand holds Thomas’s head steady against his body as he bucks and rocks against Thomas’s face. Thomas eventually stands, lets his cock rub against James’s wet crack. James shivers, head falling back against Thomas’s shoulder.

“Don’t move.” Thomas instructs him as he goes around to reach into his top drawer. He comes back with a small vial that he tips over his fingers. He rubs against James’s hole, feels James flutter against his fingertips. He pushes in with two, hardly any resistance as he reaches deep. James bends at the waist, lays himself out on Thomas’s desk, walking his legs as far apart as they’ll go. The look he gives Thomas over his shoulder is filthy and needy. 

Thomas traces his tongue down the center of James’s spine, tastes the sweat starting to form on his skin, licks at the freckles covering his shoulders, bites at the skin over his ribs. James’s body is hard muscle and soft skin and Thomas doesn’t think there will ever come a day when he’s had enough.

Thomas can’t wait a second longer. He slicks his cock, and pushes forward, has to stop to catch his breath when the head pops in. James lets out a gasping breath and shoves himself backward, his hole swallowing Thomas’s cock. Thomas leans over, chest pressed to James’s back trying to keep from thrusting, trying to keep still so James can adjust. It’s damn near impossible with the way James’s body is clutching at him, hips pumping backward in short little jerks.

“Mmmm, I love it when I can feel you squeeze around me. So goddamn tight.” Thomas gasps as James tightens around him, “Yes, just like that, darling.”

Thomas pulls to his full height, one hand on James’s shoulder the other on his hip. He fucks in slowly at first. Carefully measured strokes making them both moan at the delicious friction it creates. Every sound from James makes Thomas move faster until he’s fucking in with quick and hard choppy strokes, rhythm getting lost. Thomas pulls James up, wraps one hand around his cock and the other around his throat.

James tilts his head back against Thomas, his eyes half lidded, a flush working it’s way down his neck and chest. James is the epitome of everything Thomas has ever wanted, ever needed; beautifully responsive, open and giving. The last three months were hell without him, and if Thomas has his say they won’t be separated again. James’s hand comes up to cover Thomas’s where it rests on his throat, fingers squeezing.

Thomas smiles against his temple, “I know what you need, love, no need to worry.” He tightens his fingers against James’s throat, choking off his air and James goes wild in his arms. Body, bucking and fucking back against him frantically. His cock gets impossibly harder in Thomas’s fist, and Thomas jacks him with sharp quick strokes, tight over the head, nails catching on the slit. James’s body goes still before he shudders hard and comes across Thomas’s desk, mouth open on a silent scream.

James falls forward, gasping as he tries to catch his breath, eyes closed blissfully. Thomas takes him by the hips, fucking in fast, fingers pressing in, bruising where they sit. He loses himself in the tight clutch of James’s body. His knees lock, he presses forward, grinds in deep. He comes down over James’s body, teeth catching on James’s shoulder, biting as his cock pulses hard inside James’s ass. James hums, hips rotating slowly, dragging every last drop from Thomas’s body. Thomas eventually cleans them up before sneaking them both up to his room for rounds two, three and four.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous asked: If you are doing the sexual sentences thing, I dare you to do “ You like that, don’t you? You like it when your woman does that to you? “ with either Madi/Silver or Thomas/James. Dare'ya.** _

 

Thomas shifts under him, head turning to the side, mouth opening to pant harshly into the pillow. James is poised above him, body lifted completely off of Thomas, his cock falling free of James’s body. James sits back on Thomas’s thighs. He watches Thomas’s cock twitch and jerk, body still primed for the orgasm James has denied him. 

“James, please.” Thomas turns hot eyes in James’s direction. Thomas looks feverish, face flushed, eyes glassy, lips bitten raw. James thinks he’s absolutely beautiful. They’ve been at this an hour now, James using his mouth and hands and body to bring Thomas to the very brink before pulling away. 

“Please what?”

“Let me come.”

James can’t help but chuckle, which gets a sour look from Thomas. He jerks against the ropes around his wrists, forgetting once again that James’s knots are nearly impossible to get out of alone. 

James runs his fingertips along the pulsing vein in Thomas’s rock hard cock, “That’s not really what you want and we both know it.”

Thomas shifts, hips pushing up looking for friction on his aching cock. James moves forward, hovers over Thomas briefly before lowering himself so that Thomas’s cock slides slickly along his hole. The head caches on his rim and James stutters out a breath, he loves the tease as much as Thomas does. Thomas’s hips jerk up with a soft moan.

“You like it like this. You like what I do to you. You crave it.” James goes to his knees, holds Thomas’s cock steady and lets himself start to sink down. He lets his eyes flutter closed as a shiver runs down his spine at the delicious stretch of Thomas’s cock. Thomas is thick and long and he fits perfectly inside James’s body, as if he’d been made specifically for James. 

He takes his time, screwing himself down in slow circles, one inch at a time. When he opens his eyes to look at Thomas again, Thomas is already looking at him. His eyes rake over James body, they zero in on James’s cock where it’s jutting out, hard and flushed red with blood. Thomas licks his lips, hands curling into fists above his tied wrists.

James sits up straight, brings his hand down to his cock, rubs his fingers softly over the head, his thumb and forefinger squeezing, forcing out a single drop of fluid. He rubs his thumb over Thomas’s bottom lip. Thomas licks out, catches the taste of James, his eyes slip closed as he closes on the tip of James’s thumb, tongue circling, mouth sucking, his teeth nip the pad before licking over it again.

James has to fight the urge to just ride Thomas hard and fast until they’re both sated. Instead he rocks forward and back, just barely lifting his hips. Thomas pushes up to meet him, tries to force James into a faster rhythm. He places both hands on Thomas’s chest and rolls his body down before lifting up until just the head of of Thomas’s cock remains inside him. He catches Thomas’s eyes and lets his body drop.

“Fuck, James, please.” Thomas’s voice is raw, strained. 

James grinds down, rotates his hips in tiny little circles, he squeezes Thomas and Thomas whimpers, neck arching. James moves faster, his own body desperate for release as the feeling of Thomas thick and hot inside him washes over him. He lifts and lowers himself quickly, fingers pressing hard into Thomas’s chest. 

James feel Thomas twitch inside him, see his eyes slide closed, his teeth bite into his lower lip and James starts to pull up, intends to pull off but Thomas’s eyes fly open and there so much emotion written in their depths that James loses track of time, of reality. He’s caught in a web of need and love so strong that he can’t bring himself to stop. 

He feels Thomas start to shake under him, his hands curling around the ropes holding his wrists, knuckles white. His eyes flutter as he tries to hold eye contact with James. He lets out a half sob and his body arches, neck rigid and James feel the slick spill deep inside. It’s hot and wet and makes the slide easier as he raises and lowers himself frantically. His head drops back, mouth open and panting at the ceiling. He can feel Thomas leaking out of him. He smells the hot scent of sex in the air as he takes a deep breath and grinds down and forward. His hand comes up to stroke his cock, moving fast, fingers squeezing on the head and then he’s folding forward, body shuddering, convulsing as he paints Thomas chest and stomach with translucent streaks. He has just enough energy to reach up and untie Thomas before collapsing on his chest.


End file.
